macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 87th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons (Bold for new balloons) * Snoopy & Woodstock (Comeback Balloon/Snoopy Return Since 2011, Woodstock Return Since 1995) * Sonic The Hedgehog * Hello Kitty * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Julius The Sock Monkey * Ronald McDonald * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toothless the Dragon * Po from Kung Fu Panda * The Wizard of Oz 75th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon * Spider-Man (Right arm torn due to accident) * Pikachu with Pokèball * Pillsbury Doughboy * Adventure Time with Finn and Jake * Buzz Lightyear * The Elf on the Shelf * Papa Smurf (To Promote The Smurfs 2) Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) * Macy's Yellow Stars * Pumpkins * Happy Hippo * Macy's R.H. Baseball * Uncle Sam * Flying Fish * Macy's White Star * Football * Harold the Policeman * Planet Earth * Harold the Fireman * Red Candy Cane * Virginia O'Hanley * Macy's Elf Family * Red Believe Stars Falloons *The Smurfs Mushroom House Balloonicles (Bold for new balloonicles) *Sledding Aflac Duck *Kool-Aid Man *'Dreidel' Hosts *Matt Lauer *Savannah Guthrie *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Matilda the Musical *Motown *Pippin *Kinky Boots Performers *The Cast of NBC's The Sound of Music Live! *Ariana Grande *The Radio City Rockettes *Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *The Cast of Duck Dynasty *Bart Oates *Debby Ryan *Jack Hanna *The Cast of The Sunny Side Up Show (PBS Kids Sprout) *Big Apple Circus *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Amani Toomer and Hines Ward *Jimmy Fallon and the Roots and the Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, and Grover, Staircase: Cookie Monster, Windows: (Top: Murray Monster, Zoe, Ernie, Bert, Rosita, Telly Monster, Baby Bear), (Bottom: Count Von Count), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Mando, Alan, Leela, Maria, Luis and the Kids *Fifth Harmony *Florida Georgia Line *Cherokee Narional Youth Choir *Richard Simmons *The Wizard of Oz: Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman, Cowardly Lion and the Wicked Witch *Megan Hilty *Cam Neely and Mike Richter *Kristien Chenoweth *Mina Davuluri *Cirque du Soleil *Austin Mahone *Despicable Me 2: Gru and the Minions (To Promote Despicable Me 2) *Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings *Gavin DeGraw *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo *Brett Eldredge *Dora the Explorer: Dora the Explorer, Boots, and Swiper *Fall Out Boy *Goo Goo Dolls *Mannheim Steamroller *Sandra Lee *The Smurfs: Clumsy Smurf, Papa Smurf, and Smurfette (To Promote The Smurfs 2) *Cher Llyod *The Summer Set *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Kellie Pickler Performer Groups Floats (Bold for New Floats) *Tom Turkey *Ocean Spray: Woodland Family Gathering *Sprout: Daytime, Playtime, Nighttime Too *Discover/NHL: Frozen Fall Fun *1-2-3 Sesame Street *Goldfish On Parade *HESS Bridge To The Future *It's All Rock N Roll/Music Is Our Life *Oneida Indian Nation: True Spirit Of Thanksgiving *'SeaWorld:Sea of Surprises' *Marion-Carole Showboat *'Uncle Sam's Top Hat by Drake's' *Ronald McDonald's Big Shoe Car *Mount Rushmore's American Pride *Zhu Zhu Pets: Zhuniverse *'A World At Sea' *'Cirque Du Soleil's Dreamseeker' *'Viking Confetti Catapult' *'The Enchanting World of Lindt's Chocolate' *Pep Rally *Daily News Big Apple *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Despicable Me 2 Delicious Yet Despicable' (To Promote Despicable Me 2) *Build A Bear Workshop International Celebearation Clock Tower *Domino Sugar Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations *Home Baked Goodness *Elves Raise The Roof *Macy's Cornucopia *Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure *Winter Wonderland in Central Park *The Smurf Mushroom House (To Promote The Smurfs 2) *On The Roll Again *Santaland Express *Santa's Sleigh Marching Bands Category:Lineups